The purpose of this program is to provide the resources to educate clinical and academically oriented oncologists in medicine and pediatrics, as well as to develop through training in a Comprehensive Cancer Center, basic and bridging scientists. This will be achieved through the selection of high quality young candidates with major growth potential. Emphasis will be given to the multidisciplinary approach in the application of clinical research and to the interaction between the various disciplines, both basic and clinical. Our Comprehensive Cancer Center now includes essentially all of the major clinical and basic disciplines relating to cancer: drug development, pharmacology, clinical pharmacology, and clinical therapeutic trials with emphasis on Phase I and II Studies and experimental design. Phase III studies will include emphasis on multimodality treatment. In addition, we have major clinical programs in tumor immunology and immunotherapy, supportive care, epidemiology, cytokinetics, and cytogenetics. At a basic level, major programs have been developed in cell surface phenomena, viral oncology, regulation of cell division and differentiation, and immunogenetics. Again, in addition to in-depth training in one or more of these areas, emphasis will be given to the multidisciplinary approach and to the interaction between basic and clinical scientific disciplines where such interaction is timely and likely to be productive.